Little Witch Academia: Las Reliquias de Luna Nova
by Clow Reed el Caradura
Summary: Leslie Skyfair acaba de empezar sus estudios en la academia Luna Nova. Sin embargo, las cosas no le serán nada fáciles cuando conoce a Akko y compañía, siendo que vivirá muchas desventuras al mismo tiempo que cumple con una promesa y un deber que se le ha encomendado.
1. RLN 1

**Qué tal a toda la gente de Fanfiction!**

 **No voy a mentir, llevo un buen rato intentando escribir este fanfic una y otra vez, intentando seguir el canon de la serie, pero siempre hay detalles que nunca me gustan y termino por borrarlo y empezar todo de nuevo. Esta vez he decidido seguir mi propio canon fuera del de la serie de una vez. Así no voy a arrepentirme después si hay alguna inconsistencia con la serie o si anuncian una segunda temporada.**

 **Pues bien, espero que puedan disfrutarlo.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia no es de mi autoría, ni los personajes que aparecen en ella. Son propiedad de TRIGGER Studios. Historia creada sin fines lucrativos.**_

* * *

 **Little Witch Academia: Las Reliquias de Luna Nova**

 **I: La bienvenida.**

Mayo, 17.

7:21 AM.

La mañana se prestaba para ser un excelente día. Un sol radiante apenas saliendo por el horizonte, el olor del rocío que aún desprendían ciertas plantas y el césped alrededor, algunas aves cantando mientras alzaban su vuelo; y a la vista, la gran Academia de magia y hechicería Luna Nova.

Se veía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su punto de vista, en una pequeña colina, perfecta para ver la escuela y deleitarse con la vista de la naturaleza alrededor.

Sacó un teléfono celular muy antiguo de su bolsa, de esos que tenían una pantalla y doce teclas. Era la única forma de contactarse con "él". Sin embargo, no se quejaba de ello; al menos tenía un celular y podría sacarle provecho.

Apretó dos veces una tecla; sólo había un número registrado. Pulsó la tecla de llamada y procedió a colocar la bocina en su oreja.

Luego de varios sonidos, alguien respondió.

" **Leslie? ¿Eres tú? ¿En dónde te encuentras?"** dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Estoy muy cerca de Luna Nova" dijo la persona antes mencionada. Su voz se escuchaba bastante decidida y entusiasta. "Estoy listo. Pero…" incluyó, "¿…era necesario venir a inscribirme aquí? Es decir, sólo vienen chicas a este lugar; tiene que haber otra forma de que y-"

" **No hay otra forma."** Respondió la otra voz, interrumpiendo de golpe a quien llamaba. **"Tu padre hizo lo posible para que estudiaras en un lugar donde reforzaras tu magia. No desperdicies tu oportunidad. Además, recuerda que tienes un deber qué cumplir."**

Dio un largo suspiro. "Lo séeee, lo sé…" A los pocos segundos tomó de vuelta su compostura decidida. "Descuida! ¡No te defraudaré! ¡Ni a ti ni a mi papá!"

" **Recuerda mencionarle a la directora lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo?"** le indicó. **"Ella se hará cargo del resto y te dará los detalles"**

"Lo haré" respondió, colgando la llamada.

 _ **Mayo, 17**_

 _ **7:45 AM**_

Las clases en la academia Luna Nova habían comenzado hace una semana. En este tiempo, las entusiastas por aprender las artes de la hechicería y encantamientos ya estaban listas en sus salones, con todo lo necesario para comenzar a tomar notas, realizar experimentos, y quién sabe qué tantas cosas más.

…a excepción de un trío de amigas.

Akko iba a toda prisa a la clase de la maestra Ursula junto con sus amigas Lotte y Sucy, esta última sin seguirle muy animada el paso a las otras dos.

"¿Cómo fue posible que nos quedamos dormidas de nuevo?" decía la castaña con algo de fatiga, ya que llevaban caminando a toda prisa entre los pasillos, por donde estaba prohibido correr.

"Intenté despertarlas más temprano" respondió Lotte "pero tienen el sueño algo pesado!"

"Nos meteremos en problemas de nuevo. No me sorprende en realidad" exclamó Sucy, pareciéndo restarle importancia al hecho de que faltaban 5 minutos para la primera clase.

"Sucy! Date prisa!" le gritaba Akko mientras seguía su camino a toda marcha. La mencionada sólo se dispuso a caminar a su paso lento.

"No creo que debas preocuparte por ello. Después de todo eres la alumna favorita de la maestra." bromeó la chica de piel pálida.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Akko liberó el sello del Gran Triskellion con ayuda de sus amigas y su maestra; desde que le fue encomenada la tarea de devolver a la vida las 7 palabras. Utilizando el poder de la Vara Brillante, fue capaz de salvar al mundo y devolver la magia a todos aquellos que creían en ella. Claro que no pudo hacerlo sola, sus amigas estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo para ella, incluso en situaciones muy complicadas. A pesar de todos los hechos ocurridos, Akko no deseaba ser tratada como alguien especial. Quería seguir esforzándose y estudiando en la academia como las demás, hasta llegar a ser una gran bruja como su mentora, Ursula Callistis.

Sin embargo, no significó que sus malos hábitos se fueran: levantarse tarde, dormir en clase, robar comida a escondidas, meterse en problemas en general, etcétera. Así era ella, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, la brujita que salvó el mundo de la magia. Y, de cierta forma, así la querían todos.

"¡Oh, vamos! No es momento para decir eso" dijo Akko, dando media vuelta y parándose en seco para ver a sus amigas. "Además, le pedí a la maestra Ursula que me tratara como cualquier otra estudiante de por aquí."

"¿Aún con tu falta de atención y talento?" respondió Sucy, con una mueca de burla y alterando claramente el humor de la chica.

"Sucy!"

"Oigan!" gritó Lotte desde algunos metros adelante "Dense prisa!" Ambas chicas asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir su camino.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar, una extraña visión tomó la atención de Akko. Al voltear su cabeza a la derecha, a las afueras de la escuela y por los jardines, vio una silueta de una persona con extrañas ropas. ¿Una estudiante? No, no tenía el uniforme de la escuela. Sólo pudo ver que llevaba una rara mochila consigo y un papel con el sello de la escuela, además de una cabellera corta bastante inusual de color blanco. Fueron unos segundos antes de que la extraña silueta desapareciera detrás de un pilar de piedra. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde o qué hacía en la escuela sin permiso o sin compañía? O tal vez sólo fue su imaginación…

"Akko! ¡Date prisa!" gritaba Lotte desde el final del pasillo, lo cual sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Más tarde investigaría eso. Por ahora, sólo quedaba ir a toda prisa hasta su clase.

 _ **Mayo, 17**_

 _ **8:03 AM**_

La mayoría de las maestras de Luna Nova se encontraban en la dirección, a sabiendas de que debían empezar sus clases desde hace varios minutos.  
Todas fueron citadas por la directora Miranda Holbrooke, una mujer lóngeva de estatura baja, vestimentas rojas y adornadas con otros detalles.

Curiosa, la directora revisó el documento que se le había entregado.

"Ya veo" dijo mirando con certeza el documento. "Así que vienes de parte del señor Skyfair. Bien, veamos…"  
Revisó nuevamente la hoja que tenía en sus manos para asegurarse de no perder detalles en lo absoluto; una carta de recomendación hecha completamente a mano, sin embargo, la escritura era impecable y reconocía la letra con algo de nostalgia.

Finalmente, apartó su vista de ella y declaró. "Muy bien, ya que Naga confía en ti, y él es quien financiará tus estudios y a la escuela, supongo que no habrá problemas en que te quedes" le dijo alegre la directora. "Maestra Ursula" llamó Holbrooke.

La maestra ya mencionada dio un paso al frente. Una mujer que usaba anteojos, de roja cabellera que terminaba por un lado, echa una coleta, y de estatura bastante alta también. "Sí, yo seré su acompañante. Déjemelo a mí" dijo la maestra, entendiendo exactamente las intenciones de la directora.

"Directora! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!" alzó la voz la maestra Anne Finnelan, una mujer con un semblante estricto, cabello marrón y una naríz un poco grande para su cara. "Está rompiendo completamente con una tradición en la academia al dejar entrar a esta persona. No puedo aceptar algo así"

"Sin embargo, no se le debe negar a nadie el derecho a estudiar las artes de la magia en esta institución si así lo desea" respondió la directora, aún con una actitud relajada. "Ya habíamos cometido ese error en el pasado, ¿lo recuerda?" Finnelan sólo procedió a guardar silencio. No era propio de la directora Holbrooke defender esta clase de acontecimientos, así que la tomó desprevenida. "Además, ya la mayoría de las maestras estamos a favor que se quede a estudiar"

Luego de decir esto, guardó la carta de recomendación en un cajón de su escritorio y se acercó a quien era dueño de esa carta. "Felicidades! Te doy la bienvenida a Luna Nova." Dicho esto, las demás también se retiraron a sus clases y dejaron la oficina.

 ** _Mayo, 17_**

 ** _8:20 AM_**

Las tres habían llegado justo a tiempo; quizás demasiado, ya que la maestra aún no llegaba. Esto se le hacía bastante inusual a Akko; pero su mente ahora estaba más centrada en otra cosa que en la hora de comenzar la clase.

Jamás solía pensar en esta clase de detalles; siempre estaba armando un escándalo, o durmiendo en clase si esta se tornaba aburrida. Pero desde que vio a esa extraña persona, su mente no podía dejar de procesar quién o qué era. Y ahora la maestra Ursula estaba llegando tarde a clases. Tres o cuatro minutos era lo "normal" para alguien como ella, ya que tampoco era la madre de la puntualidad; pero habían pasado más de veinte… _ **"¿Realmente tiene algo qué ver con esa persona que vi hoy…?"**_ se preguntaba a sí misma.

"Akko, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Lotte, un tanto preocupada al ver a su amiga tan pensativa. No era costumbre de ella mostrarse tan pensativa.

Las palabras de la oji-azúl de lentes alcanzaron a captar la atención de Akko. "Hm? Oh, no es nada, es sólo que me parece inusual que no haya comenzado la clase"

Sucy se para de su asiento. Empieza a examinar la cabeza de la castaña con mucho ojo. "Hmm…será posible que la poción de cambio de memoria haya funcionado?" se preguntaba.

"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Akko alertando a algunas compañeras a su alrededor. "Otra vez me usaste de conejillo de indias!?" exclamó claramente enojada.

"Qué mal, parece que fue un fracaso…realmente creí que había podido alterar tus memorias o pude haberte enloquecido. Para la otra no usaré excremento de rata-canguro en mis pociones, no sirve de nada…"

"Eso es horrible!" dijo de nuevo la chica de ojos rojos.

"Oigan, cálmense. No es para tanto" dijo Lotte intentando calmar la situación.

No terminaron de habar, puesto que la maestra Ursula ya había entrado en el salón de clases, pidiendo silencio. Esto hizo sentir aliviada a Akko, pero aún era sospechoso que haya llegado tan tarde y con una actitud bastante calmada.

"Muy bien, clase. Tomen asiento, por favor" dijo la maestra en voz alta, con su característica sonrisa. Todas las alumnas hicieron caso a sus órdenes. "Sé que estamos empezando el segundo año, pero hoy tenemos una nueva incursión a la escuela"  
Inmediatamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el salón de clases. ¿Otra alumna venía a la escuela? ¿Con qué equipo la dejarían? ¿Será otra chica no-usuaria de magia o una prodigio?  
"Por favor, tengan calma" dijo Ursula, intentando apaciguar el repentino ruido que se creó alrededor del salón de clases. "Primero dejen que se presente con ustedes. Aunque…traten de no hacerlo sentir incómodo"

" _ **Espera…"incómodo?"**_

Esas palabras resonaron fuerte en los oídos de Akko. ¿De qué se trataba?

"Ya puedes entrar!" gritó levemente hacia la puerta del salón.

Una figura extraña entró al salón a la orden. No se trataba de una estudiante de Luna Nova; no se trataba de una chica.

Era…un muchacho.

Un chico de estatura promedio, de poco más de 1.80 m., con un cabello blanco algo rebelde; facciones muy suaves en su rostro, del cuál resaltaban unos extraños ojos verdi-azules, que no parecían naturales a simple vista. Una figura erguida y firme, así como otros rasgos que le hacían ver como un verdadero chico.

Un mar de reacciones inundó la clase completamente. Algunas veían con asombro a quien acababa de pararse frente al pizarrón; otras veían con algo de miedo a esa figura varonil; otras pocas ya veían con algo de interés al chico.  
Pero de todas ellas, Akko es quien más intrigaba estaba. "Es él…" dijo para sí misma.

"Muy bien, entonces es hora de que le digas tu nombre a la clase". La maestra Ursula entonces se retiró un poco del recién llegado.

Este hizo una reverencia hacia sus compañeras y comenzó a hablar.

"Mi nombre es Leslie Skyfair. Será un gusto poder estudiar aquí". Se irguió de nuevo y procedió con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Espero podamos llevarnos muy bien!"


	2. RLN 2

**II. Instalación.**

Ninguna de las alumnas estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacía un chico en Luna Nova? ¿Por qué decidieron las maestras que debía estudiar aquí? ¿De dónde salió? Cientos de preguntas sin respuesta se esparcían por toda el aula de la clase de Astronomía Mágica, lo cual puso bastante nerviosa a la maestra Ursula.

Sin embargo, Akko alcanzó a notar esto. Seguro era la razón del por qué la maestra llegó tarde ese día.

"Oye, estás bien?" preguntó algo desconcertada Lotte, nunca había visto a Akko ponerse a pensar en las cosas por tanto tiempo.

"Oh, sí, disculpa" dijo ella, mientras intentaba salir de sus pensamientos. "Es sólo que…creo que ya había visto a ese chico"

"A qué te refieres con que lo habías visto ya?" le preguntó.

"Verás, hoy en la mañana, de camino al salón miré una extraña silueta con una hoja que tenía el símbolo de la escuela. Y se veía igual a este chico" respondió la brujita. "Pero ¿quién es? ¿Y por qué estudiará con nosotras?" Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. "Uuurgh, mi cabeza da vueltas…"

"Eso pasa cuando te pones a pensar demasiado en un solo día" dijo Sucy a manera de broma.

Muchas chicas tenían diferentes reacciones, algunas se sorprendieron con el recién llegado, otras estaban algo asustadas y unas pocas le veían un…cierto interés; pero había una sola que lo miraba con un gran desprecio. Como si de un bicho molesto se tratase.

"B-bueno," dijo en voz alta Ursula, tratando de que su nerviosismo no se transmitiera a través de su voz "creo que es hora de asignarte un asiento. Ya que no hay lugares disponibles del todo, me gustaría que alguien le hiciera un pequeño espacio en una de las filas, por favor."

Leslie giró un poco la cabeza hacia su nueva maestra y asintió. Inmediatamente supo en dónde acomodaría a su nuevo alumno. Volteó hacia donde se encontraba el equipo rojo, conformado por una chica japonesa, una finlandesa con cabello naranja y una peculiar chica pálida. "Akko, Lotte, Sucy" las llamó, sorprendiéndolas en el acto. "Les importaría hacerle un espacio a Leslie con ustedes?" No tuvieron remedio mas que aceptar.

Akko cruzó entonces la mirada con el recién llegado. Ambos se miraron unos segundos. No parecía incomodarle; al contrario, parecía que ya lo había visto. ¿Le daba una sensación…familiar? Cómoda? No lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, pero con una mirada sabían que iban a llevarse muy bien.

Debido a que su equipo se encontraba en una de las esquinas, sería sencillo entrar y salir sin mucha dificultad por las escalinatas del aula.

La maestra entonces le dio su primer libro de la clase, una pluma y un tintero mágico. "Muy bien! Ya que tienes tus herramientas, ve a instalarte" dijo ella. "Volveré en unos instantes con tu uniforme y podremos comenzar la clase" incluyó sonriente. Dicho esto, se retiró del salón.

Leslie comenzó a subir las pequeñas escaleras y llegó hasta donde se encontraba Lotte "¿Disculpa, me permitirías sentarme?" le preguntó de la forma más amable que pudo. La ojiazúl asintió algo nerviosa, pues era la primera vez en años que un chico le hablaba tan amablemente (además de Frank). Dicho esto, procedió a tomar asiento y hojear su libro recién adquirido; Estrellas y Constelaciones. Vol. II **"Vaya, todo esto tiene temas tan complejos sobre los astros"** pensó **"Seguro a papá le hubiera encantado ver todos estos volúmenes".** Una sonrisa se le formó de mejilla a mejilla, a la vez que sus ojos parecían brillar con fulgor con cada hoja que pasaba.

Akko no dejaba de ver al desconocido. Sabía que lo había visto esta mañana, pero algo más le llamaba la atención. No era atracción en lo más mínimo. Había algo curioso con él. "Oye…" se animó a decir. "…tú paseabas por los jardines esta mañana, cierto?"

El chico volteó a verla, sacándolo del trance en el que lo tenía su libro. "Hmm? Oh, sí. Creo que me había perdido. Esta escuela es algo grande, en realidad" respondió nervioso.

"Ah! ¡Entonces sí eras tú! ¡Lo sabía!" exclamó Akko triunfante, sobresaltando a sus amigas. "Soy Atsuko Kagari. Puedes llamarme Akko" dijo, presentándose.

"Espera…Akko?" le preguntó. "¿La misma Akko de la que todos hablaban en Blytonbury? ¿La que destruyó ese extraño misil?"

"Eh…?" se quedó algo perpleja al oír esas palabras.

"Todo mundo habla de ti en la ciudad! No pensé que terminaría en la misma escuela que tú" dijo entusiasmado; sentía que casi estaba hablando con una celebridad. "Mi nombre es Leslie, pero eso ya lo saben. Vine para ampliar mis conocimientos en la magia, además de los que ya se me habían instruido".

"Entonces por eso te pusieron en una clase avanzada en lugar de empezar de cero" le dijo Lotte, ahora curiosa. "Eso quiere decir que sabes mucho de la magia básica, ¿cierto?"

"Podría decirse que sí, uhmm…" se quedó dudoso pensando en quien le acababa de hablar.

"Oh! ¡Lo siento!" se disculpó la chica de anteojos nerviosa. "Soy Lotte Yanson. Disculpa si no te dije mi nombre"

"Ay, ¡esto será genial!" dijo Akko, bastante animada. "Estoy segura que te va a encantar estar aquí. ¡Luna Nova es un lugar increíble!". Estaba emocionada de poder ser la primera en hacer contacto con el chico nuevo, sobre todo estaba ansiosa de mostrarle la escuela. Pronto se percató de que cierta chica de pelo púrpura no estaba ni lo más mínimo de interesada en la conversación. Por el contrario, toda su atención se desviaba hacia un extraño hongo de color verde con manchas rojas. "Ajem…" Akko hizo como que tosía para llamar la atención de Sucy.

"...qué?" respondió.

"¿No vas a presentarte, Sucy?"

"Tú misma lo hiciste; no tiene caso" dijo su amiga sin siquiera voltear. Inmediatamente se volteó a su extraño hongo y un tubo de ensayo, tapado, donde tenía un líquido igual de verde.

"Bueno, no hagas mucho caso" dijo Akko. "Ella es Sucy Manbavaran. También está con nosotras". Se acercó un poco a él con una mano en su mejilla. "Sólo ten cuidado…" susurró "Suele usar a algunas personas como conejillo de indias…"

"Uuhm...un gusto, supongo" Leslie trataba de no sonar tan nervioso. Sin embargo, antes de poder articular otra palabra, sintió esa extraña sensación de estar siendo observado, pero no era como las demás chicas. Parecía…como si alguien estuviera lanzando pestes sobre él. Se dispuso a voltear a un lado, sólo para encontrar a otro trío de alumnas. Dos de ellas lo veían igual que las otras chicas, lo cual no le parecía tan incómodo ya; excepto por su compañera, quien intuyó, era la razón de su incomodidad. Una chica de cabello rubio y detalles platinados, ojos azules como el mismo mar, pero que en ese momento parecían arder con una rabia intensa. Inmediatamente volteó la mirada para evitar más contacto visual. Leslie terminó algo perplejo.

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?" le preguntó Lotte.

"Oh? Ah, sí, descuida" el chico de cabello blanco fingió que no pasaba nada. Sin embargo, algo le daba mala espina de ella… "es sólo que me siento observado"

"Bueno…" Akko llamó la atención de los demás para voltear hacia atrás y darse cuenta que el resto de alumnas tenía la mirada fija en el nuevo acompañante de las chicas. La sorpresa de los cuatro fue tal que incluso Sucy sentía que la atravesaban con la mirada. Iba a ser una clase muuuuy larga…

 _ **Mayo 17**_

 _ **9:30 AM**_

La clase de astronomía al fin había llegado a su fin, pero aún faltaban tres periodos más de clase.

"Y qué tal tu primera clase?" preguntó su compañera castaña.

"No estuvo mal, creo" respondió Leslie. "Hay muchas cosas que no sabía acerca de los astros y su poder sobre algunas criaturas o profesiones."

Antes de salir, la maestra Finnelan interceptó a Leslie en la entrada, antes de que pudiera salir a explorar la academia con ayuda de Akko y compañía.

"Sé que esto es repentino" le dijo la maestra "pero ya que tienes tu uniforme, debes instalarte en tu habitación cuanto antes".

" **Espera…mi habitación?"** pensó él.

"Vamos no hay tiempo" se apresuró a decir mientras caminaba, y el chico sólo pudo dejar a sus compañeras de clase detrás algo desconcertadas.

 _ **Mayo,17**_

 _ **9: 35 AM**_

Siguiendo a su superior, caminaban por un pasillo con algunas puertas en el tercer piso, en silencio. Leslie no se atrevía a decir algo por la intimidante mirada de la profesora que lo estaba guiando. Finalmente decidió romper un poco el silencio conforme llegaban al final del pasillo. "Disculpe, pero…no creo que sea prudente el instalarme en una habitación con alguna de las alumnas" se apresuró a decir mientras caminaba. "Sería algo demasiado incómodo para mí, y también para mis compañeras".

"Descuida, no vamos a ponerte con ninguna de ellas" les respondió Finnelan de forma un poco cortante y cruel, sin verlo siquiera a los ojos. "Lamentablemente no tenemos una habitación disponible, dado que sólo se pueden componer de 3 personas, según los estándares de la academia. Por tanto, todo lo que pudimos darte es este pequeño espacio". Al llegar al final, se encontraba una puerta de madera algo reforzada. Tenía un letrero de cobre incompleto y algo oxidado, al cual no se le distinguía bien lo que decía. "Bien…entonces, disfruta de tu propia habitación."

Al abrir la puerta, el chico cubrió un poco sus ojos debido a la estela de luz que emanaba del interior. Seguro era un lugar bastante agradable o con una enorme ventana. Eso de cierta manera lo emocionó y ya esperaba entrar, regocijarse un poco en su propio espacio, disfrutar de la privacidad que se le estaba ofreciendo…

…pero lamentablemente la realidad pronto lo tumbó de su carruaje de ilusiones. La habitación era un poco pequeña, sí; ese no era un gran problema. Lo horrendo era todo lo demás: polvo y unas cuantas telarañas adornaban el techo, paredes y esquinas del suelo, un aroma nauseabundo que emanaba de quién-sabe-dónde, una cama tan vieja y sucia que su incomodidad se sentía con solo verla, un único mueble viejo y "roído" por algunas termitas, una diminuta e inaccesible ventana al exterior, con barras en lugar de un vidrio y una linterna mágica rota y casi sin funcionar que apenas iluminaba un poco. Leslie no estaba seguro si se encontraba en su nueva habitación o una especie de calabozo listo para ser torturado. Entró bastante decepcionado mirando alrededor, mientras escuchaba que se alejaban los pasos de Finnelan.

"Espero te sientas cómodo en tu nuevo espacio, pero apresúrate a disfrutarlo" le dijo al nuevo inquilino de la habitación "porque tu siguiente clase es la mía" agregó con una mueca disgustada. "Tienes 20 minutos…y bienvenido a Luna Nova". Acto seguido cerró la puerta.

Estaba sólo en medio de ese pequeño espacio, que ahora era para él. Soltó un pesado suspiro antes de ponerse a pensar en cómo lograría instalarse ahí.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos desde que se fue la maestra, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta bastante fuerte. Al escuchar esto, se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrar un rostro familiar. "Me siguieron hasta aquí?" preguntó él.

"No fue idea nuestra, lo juro" se apresuró a decir Lotte. "Akko quería saber a dónde te llevaba la maestra Finnelan."

"Oye! ¿Cómo querías que no me preocupara por nuestro nuevo amigo si se lo llevaron así tan de repente?" exclamó la mencionada.

"… **Amigo…"** Esas palabras sonaron fuerte en su cabeza. Hace tiempo que alguien no lo llamaba así.

"¿Segura que no es otro pretexto para saltarnos la clase que sigue?" le preguntó Sucy a su inquieta amiga.

"Claro que no! Aunque ya sabes que es una clase muy aburrida". Después de unos segundos ignoró lo que le decían sus amigas y se fijó en la habitación que tenía frente a ella. "Cielos, ¿qué pasó aquí?" dijo mirando alrededor.

"Lo sé, es horrendo" dijo Leslie. "Pero supuestamente era todo lo que podían ofrecerme. De todas maneras, no puedo quejarme". Luego se hizo a un lado de la puerta "Uhmm…gustan pasar" preguntó sumamente avergonzado.

Sucy y Lotte también empezaron a inspeccionar el pequeño cuarto en el que estaban. La chica de anteojos pasó su dedo por el único mueble que había y notó que estaba tan lleno de polvo como la yema de su dedo índice. De repente se percató de un terrible aroma sin dueño y se apresuró a taparse la naríz. "Yuck! ¿Qué es ese hedor tan repugnante?" exclamó

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ha estado oliendo así desde que entramos" dijo Akko, haciendo lo propio.

Sucy, sin embargo, empezó a inhalar más profundo el aroma a su alrededor. "Aaaah, esto sí es un aroma putrefacto…como estar en casa". Los otros tres amigos la miraron bastante raro. Para ella era como un aliento a rosas...marchitas, pero eso era algo que le agradaba.

"Aun así, ¿qué se piensan las profesoras?" se quejó Akko en voz alta. "Cómo se les ocurre dejar a alguien en este lugar, y no en una verdadera habitación con sus compañeras de clase?". Rápidamente se le cruzó una idea brillante, a su parecer. "Ya sé!" le dijo a Leslie volteándolo a ver. "Puedes venir con nosotras! La habitación está bastante grande y espaciosa para una persona más."

"Pero está en el reglamento" le respondió Lotte. "Las habitaciones deben estar formadas por un equipo de 3 personas sin excepción."

"Además" incluyó Leslie "no quisiera que se corrieran rumores aquí sobre mí o sobre ustedes. Incluso algunas chicas podrían sentirse intimidadas si hago eso"

"Entonces qué pasará contigo?" preguntó la castaña algo desanimada.

"Descuida! Este pequeño cuarto sólo necesita una limpieza a fondo y quedará habitable" respondió el chico con algo de ánimos. "Por ahora, sólo dejaré mi saco aquí."  
Se quitó de encima el extraño saco que usaba como mochila, adornado con plumas blancas que tenía y lo dejó en el suelo. "Les gustaría venir a ayudarme al terminar las clases?"

Ambas chicas asintieron sonrientes; Sucy sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. "Muy bien; será mejor que nos vayamos. No quiero meterme en problemas con la maestra Finnelan el primer día"

"De acuerdo" respondió Lotte. "¿Oye, Leslie, quieres venir con nosotras?"

El mencionado se sintió halagado y decidió cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio, al mismo tiempo que iba caminando por el pasillo hasta su siguiente clase con sus nuevas compañeras.

Entre tanto, a lo lejos, una figura alta de cabellos rojos los observaba. Complacida de haber visto un buen progreso entre Leslie y las chicas "Espero puedas adaptarte bien...Leslie."


	3. RLN 3

**III. La vara brillante**

La clase de la maestra Finnelan hablaba sobre la antigua escritura de las runas, un lenguaje mágico que hoy en día pocos podían comprender e interpretar a la perfección. Entre todas las alumnas, Diana Cavendish era una de las pocas privilegiadas en entender dicho idioma en un 80%, algo que estaría a la altura de las más grandes y poderosas brujas que la precedieron. Era una estudiante prodigio en la academia: excelentes notas, una actitud bastante madura para alguien de su edad, una gran bruja con algunos méritos y galardones en su carrera aprendiendo a manejar el arte de la magia; en fin, una cantidad de cualidades exagerada en una sola persona, con un porte fino y delicado, a la vez que era firme y refinada. Nada le hacía perder su compostura…

…o así parecía hasta que cierto chico albino llegó esa mañana a Luna Nova de repente. Para Diana, el ver a Leslie en la escuela era faltar gravemente a las tradiciones de la escuela. Era algo inaceptable, pero decidió mantenerse al margen y averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él estuviera inmediatamente apegado a Akko, su más reciente amiga, le molestaba aún más. ¿Por qué le llamaba tanto la atención? Que la castaña fuera tan abierta con los demás sólo hacía que Diana se preocupara por su amiga. Desde que pasó aquél incidente en la mansión en Weddinburg, Akko y ella fueron acercándose poco a poco, hasta convertirse en grandes amigas. Aún estaba en duda sobre sus sentimientos, pues no estaba segura de que lo que sentía fuera más que una simple amistad. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que alguien como Leslie le hiciera daño a ella, ni a nadie en la escuela, independientemente de sus decisiones o comportamiento.

* * *

 _ **Mayo, 17**_

 _ **10:20 AM**_

La clase de la maestra Finnelan ya había iniciado, y Leslie se sentó junto a sus nuevas compañeras nuevamente. La clase de Lenguaje Mágico estaba aburriendo algo a las brujitas, haciendo que Sucy se concentrara nuevamente en la poción que tenía hace un rato, Lotte entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de mantenerse despierta, y Akko quedó completamente dormida.

Era el chico recién llegado el que estaba bastante interesado en la clase. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que en esta escuela también enseñaban el idioma de las runas, algo que venía estudiando con los libros que tenía su padre. No lo había perfeccionado aún, pero tenía un muy alto nivel de conocimiento en ese antiguo idioma. Parecía que sus ojos estaban clavados a cada párrafo y línea escrita en el pizarrón y sus notas.

"¡Oye, Akko…!" balbuceaba a su compañera de a lado, quien despertó por el pequeño forcejeo.

"Que pasa…" dijo somnolienta, intentando recuperarse de su pequeña siesta.

"No deberías dormir en clase" señaló él. "Y menos en una clase tan interesante!"

"Oh, parece que estás interesado en el idioma de las runas" preguntó Lotte, algo movida por la curiosidad.

"Así es. Regularmente, cuando era más pequeño, mi padre me ponía a leer libros de toda clase, ya fueran antiguos o de nueva adquisición."

"Tu padre?" preguntó la chica de anteojos de nuevo. "Era alguna clase de bibliotecario?"

"No en realidad. Era un mercader" corrigió Leslie. "Siempre iba de un lado a otro, pero me llevaba consigo a todas partes. Podría decir que éramos nómadas, ya que teníamos una casa propia, pero era poco común que volviéramos a ella. Fue en un pueblo de Suecia que pudimos encontrar algunos volúmenes de estos escritos, pero nunca averiguó quién era el autor de dichos números."

Akko estaba ahora poniendo más atención a su amigo que a la clase. "Vaya; debe ser muy divertido poder viajar a todos lados. ¿Eso significa que vas a estar fuera de vez en cuando, cierto?"

Pero Leslie se limitó a congelarse un par de segundos, como si de algo se hubiese enterado. El chico negó con la cabeza y se limitó a sonreírle. "Esos días ya terminaron para mí" dijo.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Akko curiosa.

"SEÑOR SKYFAIR!" gritó la maestra Finnelan, lo cual hizo que tanto él como sus compañeras se sobresaltaran. "Ya que puedo observar que está poniendo atención a nuestra clase, le interesaría traducir lo que dicen estos escritos?". En la pizarra se veían varias runas que la maestra había copiado de la imagen de una piedra antigua.

Leslie asintió nervioso, y se puso de pie, entre algunas pequeñas risas al fondo. Analizó un segundo los escritos antes de hablar. En vez de traducir, sólo se limitó a decir que no podía, al momento que Finnelan le pedía otra explicación de por qué se negaba a hacerlo.  
"Vera, maestra…no puedo traducir este texto. Nadie puede" dijo. "Esas runas no están escritas en orden. Además de que esto es futhark antiguo, una variante escandinava del alfabeto rúnico; no el joven, como se sugiere en nuestros apuntes. Ahora, sí cambiamos las palabras en este orden…" se dirigió al frente a la pizarra, tomó una de las tizas y borrador, y comenzó a corregir algunos caracteres que, a su punto de vista, estaban mal escritos "…tendremos como resultado el siguiente texto" Aclaró un poco su garganta antes de proceder a leer " _Aquellos que deseen el camino hacia la victoria, deberán encontrar las puertas al cielo._ " Luego de eso, dejó la tiza. "Seguramente refiriéndose al Valhalla, de donde venía el Yggdrasil, la que se rumora podía ser la fuente de la magia en el mundo."

Ante la mirada atónita de la maestra, todas las demás alumnas le aplaudieron por semejante descubrimiento. No creían que un chico supiera tanto de las artes mágicas y ADEMÁS de lenguas antiguas. Aclaró su garganta para decir unas cuantas cosas. "Bueno, veo que no estás adelantado un grado por nada. Sin embargo, admito que fue un error de mi parte el no prestar atención a las runas correctas. Puedes sentarte entonces, bien hecho"

Leslie sólo se resignó a sentarse de nuevo con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Sin embargo, su mente estaba increíblemente revuelta de ideas **"Wow, ¡qué increíble! Nunca pensé que podría ser felicitado de esta manera. ¿Lo habré echo bien? ¿No me salté letras? ¿Y qué tal si la maestra se enoja o algo? No creo que-…¿o sí? Ay, por Naga, qué nervios…"**

"Wow, eso fue increíble, Les!" Akko felicitó a su compañero. "No creí que fueras un cerebrito para estas cosas!"

"Akko! ¡No le digas así!" sentenció Lotte a su amiga. "No le hagas caso, Leslie. Suele decir algunas cosas sin pensar"

"Lotte! No lo dije a manera de burla, de verdad" reclamó la castaña.

"No se preocupen, de veras" les respondió él, intentando calmarlas nerviosamente. "Es decir, ya llevaba tiempo estudiando esto, así que se me hizo algo fácil de interpretar" De repente, una de las alumnas se puso de pie. Al parecer tenía algo qué decir contra lo que Leslie había traducido.

"Es verdad que los textos descritos pueden dar el significado anterior" dijo Diana, con un tono algo severo. "Sin embargo, también pueden ser traducidos bajo el futhorc anglosajón, dando un significado diferente a la inscripción." Acto seguido, procedió a modificar las runas de la pizarra con su varita; mientras hace levitar el borrador y otra tiza para corregir, terminan formando una nueva oración. _"Aquél que busca el gran tesoro de los reyes, deberá subir al cielo"_

Sus compañeras aplaudieron, como siempre, asombradas por el gran talento natural que la Cavendish poseía. Leslie quedó asombrado por esa deducción, así que procedió a aplaudir también. "Vaya, me impresiona que supieras acerca del futhorc y el futhark antiguo" Diana lo miró de reojo, viendo cómo se levantaba de su asiento de nuevo. "Sin embargo" aclaró "ambas son variantes muy diferentes, las cuales no deben ser confundidas entre sí. Tu respuesta está siendo traducida con runas usadas exclusivamente en la variante futhark, y tú intentas usar una variante que no pertenece al simbolismo que estamos viendo."

Estas palabras hicieron que la chica rubia se molestara. ¿Alguien la había corregido? Eso había pasado antes, es cierto; pero sólo entre las maestras y ella. Por alguna razón, le molestaba que esta persona lo hiciera ahora. "El alfabeto rúnico en variante futhorc también es tomado en cuenta en esta clase" se apresuró a decir.

"Pero sabes cuándo y con qué clase de runas debes usar esa variante?" respondió Leslie de vuelta.

El resto de las alumnas volteaba de un lado a otro, alternando sus miradas entre Diana y el chico. ¡Era una verdadera batalla de intelecto! Mientras tanto, Akko observaba la escena algo encogida, ya que no entendían muy bien por qué discutían.

"Vaya, al fin parece que ocurre algo interesante" mencionó Sucy, con un entero interés ahora en la escena y una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

La escenita continuó durante un minuto más, entre ambos alumnos intercambiando palabras y correcciones, con algo de molestia por parte de la rubia. No fue sino hasta que la maestra Finnelan interrumpió la "amena" charla que la discusión terminó…por ahora.

* * *

 _ **Mayo, 17**_

 _ **11:25 AM**_

"Al fin se terminó esta clase tan aburrida!" exclamó Akko, estirando sus brazos.

"Aburrida?" preguntó Leslie dudoso. "Pero si te la pasaste durmiendo casi todo el tiempo."

"Y qué esperabas? El lenguaje mágico nunca me ha parecido atractivo" respondió Akko. "Aunque debo admitir, esa escena que tuviste con Diana tenía a todo el mundo fascinado" exclamó divertidamente.

"Quién?"

"Diana Cavendish" le dijo Sucy "la chica del cabello rubio y platino con la que hace rato estabas discutiendo por esa clase."

"Esa "cabello de alga" se llama así?" Ahora que recordaba, su apellido se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía en dónde lo había escuchado exactamente. Dudaba mucho que esa chica, la cuál decían que era de clase alta, encajara con la persona que estaba discutiendo hace rato. "No sé, me pareció una persona muy pretenciosa".

"¡Oh, vamos! Es una persona genial." Le dijo Akko. "Además de ser una gran bruja, aunque no tanto como yo claro." Se dio cierto aire de grandeza, lo cual hizo a Lotte y Sucy pensar que su amiga ciertamente no cambiaba.

Justamente, la mencionada estaba pasando junto a Hannah y Barbara, sus compañeras de habitación. Se detuvo un poco para saludar. "Buenos días, Akko." dijo cortésmente. "Parece que de nuevo te quedaste dormida en clase. Sabes que no debes hacer eso"

"¿Tú también, Diana? Ya van tres veces con esta que me lo echan en cara…" respondió desanimada.

"Buenos días, Diana. ¡Buenos días, Barbara!" saludó Lotte a la rubia y a su acompañante de pelo oscuro.

"Lotte! ¿Supiste que habrá un evento dedicado a NigthFall en Abríl?" le dijo esta última animadamente.

"Lo sé! Annabelle estará ahí de nuevo anunciando el nuevo volumen!"  
Ambas chicas se encontraban emocionadas platicando de su novela favorita. Era verdad que Barbara se había burlado de Lotte en numerosas ocasiones en el pasado, pero después de aquellos acontecimientos con el Gran Triskellion, ambas se fueron acercando un poco, al igual que Diana con Akko, hasta que coincidieron en ser fanáticas de la éxitosa novela NigthFall. Después de eso, pasaban reuniones en la biblioteca juntas, leyendo los diferentes volúmenes, o simplemente discutiendo acerca de diferentes teorías que tendría del siguiente número de la saga.

Ignorando esto, Akko dio un paso al frente para presentar a su nuevo amigo. "Creo que no se han presentado formalmente, ¿verdad? ¡Él es Leslie Skyfair! ¡Estará estudiando con nosotras! ¿No es genial?" dijo con un tono bastante entusiasmado.

"Sí, debo admitir que es bastante inusual que un chico venga a estudiar a esta escuela" respondió fríamente Diana. "Pero también es una falta a las tradiciones de esta escuela, y eso lo sabes." Se acercó acusadoramente al chico y lo vio a los ojos con las manos en la cintura. "Cómo fue que lograste ingresar a esta academia, en primer lugar?"

"No creo que debas decirme eso a mí, sino a la directora" respondió de vuelta, evitando sonar descortés. "Un placer conocerte, por cierto". Le extendió la mano para saludarla.

Sin embargo, ella lo rechazó. "Desearía decir lo mismo". Tomó a Akko de la mano y se la llevó hacia un lugar alejado. "Ven conmigo un momento, Akko" Esto tomó a la mencionada desprevenida, e intentaba inútilmente forcejear.

"D-diana, ¡espera!" gritó Hannah, siendo dejada atrás con Sucy y Leslie. Tímidamente volteó a ver a ambos, a lo que ellos respondieron simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Ya alejadas del lugar, la rubia procedió a intercambiar unas palabras con Akko. "Oye, podrías soltarme un poco? Me lastimas."

"Akko…" dijo Diana, con un semblante bastante serio para ser el de ella. La otra chica se quedó paralizada. "Escucha; hay algo que no me agrada de este chico. Hagas lo que hagas, no confíes en él" dijo mientras aflojaba su agarre. "Te lo digo como tu amiga que soy. Algo en él es…muy raro."

Pero esto le pareció demasiado vago a ella. ¿Por qué debía desconfiar de alguien como Leslie? Es decir, no parecía tener malas intenciones. De repente, una idea pasó por su cabeza. "Oye, ¿no será que estás resentida por lo que pasó en la clase?" preguntó.

Diana de repente se sobresaltó por esto, e inmediatamente alejó la vista. "No digas tonterías como esa!" respondió ella, claramente sonrojada de vergüenza. "Sólo hazme caso, ¿quieres? Ten mucho cuidado."

Con esto dicho, la heredera de la familia Cavendish se retiró, llamando a Hannah y Barbara para que le siguieran el paso. Cuando sus amigos se acercaron, ella simplemente no respondió. Era raro ver a Diana preocupada de esa manera. **"Realmente te molesta Leslie, ¿verdad…?"** pensó Kagari.

* * *

 _ **Mayo 17**_

 _ **3:50 PM**_

Al fin las clases se habían terminado por ese día. La mayoría de alumnas se disponían a ocupar su tiempo libre en la cafetería, biblioteca, o incluso saliendo fuera de la escuela hacia Blytonbury. Menos un grupo de compañeros, que se encontraban en la "lúgubre" habitación del recién llegado alumno varón.

Como habían acordado, las tres amigas fueron a ayudar a Leslie a limpiar su habitación. Juntaron algunas escobas de intendencia, así como otros utensilios como plumeros y cubetas con agua para quitar el polvo y manchas en las paredes. Utilizando sus varitas, todos se pusieron a quitar la suciedad y telarañas alrededor, hechizando los objetos para que se movieran a su voluntad. Por supuesto, hubo unos cuántos sustos de Akko al ver pequeñas arañas pasando a su lado. A suerte, Sucy encontró unos cuántos hongos, los cuales emanaban el pútrido aroma de la habitación. En cuestión de 30 minutos, ya habían terminado de limpiar todo.

"Espera un momento" exclamó Akko confundida. "Dónde están todas tus cosas?"

"Ahí" dijo el chico señalando el pequeño morral blanco que traía consigo. Sobre la desgastada cama, tenía su "equipaje, el cual estaba extrañamente adornado con plumas blancas, y dos tirantes para cargarla cómodamente sin estorbar demasiado a los costados del usuario. Incluso parecía que el propio morral sólo se componía de plumas, sin tela o algo que las uniera.

Lotte examinó confundida el equipaje, intentando hallar una explicación lógica. "No te ofendas Leslie, pero…no creo que en este bolso quepan más de tres prendas de vestir" le dijo con algo de pena.

"Eso es porque no lo han visto por dentro" respondió sonriente.

"Por dentro?" dijeron las tres al unísono.

Leslie dejó el morral en el suelo y lo abrió. Luego procedió a meter un pie dentro de él; con un solo movimiento, desapareció dentro de este. La mirada de las chicas y la duda sobre el paradero de su amigo no se hizo esperar. De repente, salió asomando la cabeza y un brazo. "Vamos, entren! Seguro les va a encantar."

Dentro del morral, si es que lo era, las cosas parecían muy diferentes. Tenía un espacio mucho más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera. Libreros, muebles con diferentes artefactos, una pequeña mesa dónde servir té y galletas (de las cuales no disponía por ahora) y un estante con la foto de un hombre bastante varonil, adornada con un marco de plata. Sí; definitivamente el bolso tenía suficiente espacio para llevar más de tres prendas.

"Wooow, todo esto es genial!" decía Akko emocionada viendo alrededor del "pequeño" mundo alterno. "Con esto ni siquiera necesitas dormir en la habitación."

"En realidad, digamos que esta es como mi **sala de descanso** " se apresuró a decir el chico. "Aquí guardo mi ropa, cosas y otras tonterías que necesite o quiera tener."

"Además no tienes una cama aquí. ¿Dónde duermes entonces?" preguntó Sucy.

"En el suelo" respondió con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos.

"Bueno, entre más pronto terminemos, mejor" interrumpió Lotte.

Los cuatro comenzaron a sacar sábanas para reemplazar los trozos de tela que tenía la incómoda cama de Leslie, y se disponían a salir a la habitación recién arreglada.  
De repente, hubo algo que llamó la atención de Akko. Una reluciente espada, colocada en una base especial bajo el cuadro del hombre, con unas extrañas inscripciones rúnicas. Extrañamente, tenía un coloreado bastante peculiar; el mango era del mismo color que la Vara Brillante que alguna vez le perteneció a ella. Detalles rojos y azules también decoraban el mango, pero eran más opacos. Por alguna razón podía sentir algo familiar en ella.

"Oye, Akko, ¿nos ayudas con estas sábanas?" preguntó Leslie, sacándola de su trance. La chica asintió. Mientras se disponían a salir, Akko dio una última mirada a la espada. ¿Tal vez se habrá confundido y es sólo una reliquia familiar? No lo sabría…

* * *

 _ **Mayo 17**_

 _ **7:25 PM**_

Las sábanas nuevas estaban puestas sobre la vieja cama, además de otro par de cobijas debajo, para hacer un "colchón" extra.  
Además, gracias a una poción reparadora que Akko recibió de la maestra Úrsula, el mueble viejo de la habitación estaba completamente reparado; parecía casi nuevo. Adios a las termitas en el fondo del mueble, a los sucios huecos y al rechinido de puertas.  
En ese mueble, Leslie puso algunos ropajes que podría necesitar, así como sus uniformes, aunque antes decidió darles una mirada extraña a estos últimos.  
"Creo que haré unas pequeñas modificaciones a este 'uniforme ceremonial'. No puedo andar con una capucha en forma de falda por la escuela, o por la vida". Sus compañeras rieron un poco.

"Quizás las hadas también puedan ayudarte en ello" le sugirió Lotte.

"Hadas? ¿Fuera del bosque de Arcturus?" cuestionó el albino.

"Has estado en el bosque de Arcturus?" le preguntó Sucy. "Nosotras estuvimos ahí cuando íbamos a entrar a esta academia"

"En serio? ¿Qué tal les pareció el lugar?" intuyó el chico.

La bruja de pelo lila entonces recordó aquellos sucesos que ocurrieron en su camino a la academia Luna Nova. El cómo una chica nipona de cabello castaño la golpeaba frente con frente, para terminar perdidas en el bosque de Arcturus; un lugar que, según se decía, estaba prohibido. Recordó cómo conoció a sus dos amigas…y el terrible momento que las hizo pasar (y la hicieron pasar) con el basilisco.  
"…no fue agradable" dijo con cara de disgusto.

"Oye!" reclamaron sus amigas al unísono.

"Tranquilas; saben que todo sería muy aburrido si no estuvieran aquí" les dijo la fanática de los hongos, intentando calmarlas. De cierto modo, eso parecía un halago de parte de Sucy, quien rara vez solía demostrar esa clase de afecto hacia sus amigas y, muy difícilmente, a otras personas.

A Leslie le pareció gracioso este gesto; se notaba mucho la bonita relación que llevaban estas tres chicas, a pesar de las enormes diferencias culturales y sus diferentes formas de ser.  
"Bueno, Lotte…" interrumpió "…creo que la ayuda de tus hadas me vendría bien para 'reparar' este uniforme".

Después de haberse decidido entre varios diseños vistos en la bola de cristal, al fin Lotte pudo modificar el traje ceremonial de Leslie con un estilo apto para él. En vez de la túnica que parecía una falda o jumper, ahora era una especie de capucha, llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, con un cuello un poco más alto que el de la camisa; además de que esta pieza estaba cerrada, pero conservaba el mismo color de la escuela. Sólo bastaría con ponerse algún pantalón propio y quedaría perfecto. Las botas también fueron modificadas, aunque las hadas sólo quitaron el apenas distinguibe tacón debajo y le dieron una plantilla más plana.

"Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Lotte, visiblemente emocionada.

Leslie levantó la prenda. Un brillo intenso en sus extraños ojos se manifestó al ver el regalo que le habían hecho.  
"Es…increíble!" expresó sumamente alegre. "Es como vestir uno de esos sacos que usan los cazadores de vampiros, ¡pero mejor! ¡Y más genial!" Cuidadosamente dobló el ropaje, para proceder a ponerlo dentro del ropero.  
"Muchas gracias, Lotte" se dirigió a la chica de cabellos naranja con una reverencia.

"No es necesario que hagas eso" le respondió la chica, algo avergonzada. Sentía raro que alguien le reverenciara en señal de agradecimiento, pero era lindo que reconocieran su gesto de buena manera.

"Por cierto, ¿en qué te inspiraste para hacerle este diseño?" le preguntó esta vez Akko a Lotte.

"Bueno, es que Edmund usa un saco parecido en el episodio 178 de Nigthfall, cuando invita a Belle al baile de la luna de sangre, pero el baile está repleto de vampiros inmundos que quieren asesinar a los humanos y reclamar el mund-"

"Muy bien, fue suficiente información" dijo Sucy poniendo una mano en la boca de su amiga.

* * *

 _ **Mayo 17**_

 _ **7:54 PM**_

Los minutos se fueron volando muy rápido para los 4 amigos en el suelo de la habitación, platicando acerca de todas las experiencias que habían vivido durante este nuevo año escolar, así del cómo Leslie se sentía en su nueva vida en Luna Nova.

"Oye Akko, debemos irnos ya" le dijo Lotte, sacándola de su pequeño trance.

"Qué? Pero si todavía es muy temprano"

"Son las 7:55 de la tarde, en realidad" agregó Leslie. "Según había leído en el reglamento, no podemos estar fuera de los dormitorios a partir de las 8".

"NO PUEDE SER!" gritó de repente la castaña, levantándose de un brinco. "Nos meteremos en problemas si nos ven por el pasillo…DE NUEVO!"

Las chicas se levantaron de su lugar, despidiéndose del chico albino, quien las despidió cálidamente. Les sugirió que se vieran mañana de nuevo. Finalmente, y luego de un largo día de emociones agitadas, Leslie al fin estaba sólo en su habitación. Del mini-calabozo que era en la mañana, a la ahora limpia habitación para una persona, se veía una gran diferencia. Ya vería qué haría con la ventana, que seguía pareciendo sacada de una celda.

A los cinco minutos de haberse recostado rendido en su cama, escuchó que de nuevo tocaban su puerta. **"Hm…? ¿No se supone que no debe haber nadie afuera?"** pensó. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que, del otro lado, se encontraba una extravagante rubia con detalles platinados en su cabello.  
"Oh…hola" saludó algo extrañado, pues no esperaba ver a Diana Cavendish ahí; la misma alumna con quien había discutido en su segunda clase del año, y también conocida como la mejor estudiante de esa escuela.

Sin responder al saludo, la rubia sacó de su cinturón azul un papel enrollado y se lo dio a Leslie.  
"La directora Holbrooke me pidió que te diera esto. Es tu horario de clases asignado para el segundo grado" dijo mientras él lo examinaba de punta a punta.

"Huh? ¿Todas estas materias? ¿Qué es esto?" preguntó sarcástico mientras leía las materias que llevaría al día siguiente.  
"Veamos…ajam, manejo de la magia blanca, probabilidad y estadística, ¿¡VUELO CON ESCOBA!?" exclamó repentinamente. "Pero jamás he volado una escoba; cómo se supone que-"

"LESLIE" le interrumpió fríamente Diana, congelando en su lugar al pobre joven (aunque no de forma literal).  
"No sé quién eres, no sé cómo entraste aquí ni sé por qué quieres estar en este lugar". La mirada penetrante y asesina de la rubia realmente lo hacía sentir incómodo.  
"Pero que un hombre estudie aquí es una terrible falta a las tradiciones de esta escuela. No toleraré eso". Cada vez su ceño parecía fruncirse más de lo habitual. Ni siquiera Akko la ponía tan enojada a veces cuando hacía alguna tontería en clase.  
"Y te advierto que no quiero que te acerques más a Akko" añadió.  
"Si le pasa a algo y tú estás cerca, no dudaré en usar un comportamiento que una dama no debería" sentenció levantando su varita hacia Leslie.

¿En serio? ¿La mejor y más perfecta estudiante de Luna Nova lo estaba amenazando? Intentando no sonar asustado o nervioso, retomó su postura para dirigirse a la chica. "L-las alumnas no deben estar fuera de sus dormitorios después de esta hora. Creí que lo sabías" le respondió cortante.  
Estaba dando media vuelta para cerrar la puerta, dejando a Diana con una cara de enojo y estupefacción. "Y sobre Akko…" dijo, deteniendo su trayecto, mirando por encima de su hombro "…creo que es ella quien decide con quién quiere pasar su tiempo. Y ciertamente, no querría pasarlo con alguien que amenaza a un nuevo alumno, si fuera ella". Dicho esto, cerró la puerta de su habitación. Se dejó caer en el suelo, en señal de cansancio. "No puede ser…" se dijo a sí mismo. "Apenas es mi primer día aquí, y ya tengo a alguien que me detesta".

* * *

 _ **Mayo XX  
XX:XX xx**_

 _Akko se encontraba flotando. Era un espacio infinito, enorme…pero no había estrellas en él; ni siquiera una fuente de vida cerca o rastro alguno de visibilidad. Sin embargo, sentía que estaba… ¿cayendo? Sí, caía. En el infinito del vacío. Pero no sentía miedo. No tenía esa sensación de estar en peligro inminente. Simplemente…iba en picada…esperaba algo.  
Miró hacia todos lados: arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda; ¿esa era su izquierda? En medio de la nada, ni siquiera sabía si estaba mirando bien.  
De pronto, miró hacia lo que ella creía era abajo, donde sentía que su cuerpo tomaba más impulso. Ahí estaba una plataforma circular muy extraña, completamente blanca que emanaba luz, en medio de toda esa infinita oscuridad. Pero estaba incompleta. Le faltaba una enorme pieza en un extremo. Akko sentía que descendía cada vez más despacio, conforme iba acercándose más.  
Entonces miró una silueta en medio de su visión, como un punto en el intermedio de ese círculo destruido. Era una persona, pero no la vio con claridad, aun cuando iba descendiendo más despacio. _

_De pronto, pudo ver que la persona llevaba un uniforme parecido al de Luna Nova, pero estaba muy diferente al suyo. Era un traje ceremonial, seguro. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer casi al instante de quién se trataba. Esa misma gabardina la había visto hace unas horas, y ese cabello blanco ni se diga…_

"… _ **Leslie?"**_

 _Entonces, Akko se dispuso a hablar, esperando que sus palabras fueran escuchadas en la nada. Pero antes de poder decir algo, el cuerpo del chico se desvaneció en miles de hojas._

…

* * *

 _ **12:00 am**_

Akko despertó de repente, con la respiración algo agitada. ¿Qué había sido eso que soñó? Casi parecía real, el haber estado suspendida en la nada.  
Sin embargo, algo estaba fuera de lugar en ese sueño. ¿Por qué su nuevo amigo, quien había llegado apenas ese día a Luna Nova, estaba ahí? **"Tal vez no debí cenar tanto antes de dormir"** pensó con una mano en la cabeza.

De repente, notó un resplandor verde a lado de su cama. Vio una hoja proveniente del bosque de Arcturus que brillaba levemente, flotando por encima de todo. ¿Pero por qué estaba haciendo una hoja así en su habitación? No había aire corriendo ni nada parecido así que intuyó que seguramente era magia de alguien más.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó para tratar de despertar a sus compañeras de cuarto.  
"L-Lotte…" llamo Akko a su amiga en la cama de arriba de su litera. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. "Sucy…!" llamó ahora a quien estaba en la otra cama, del otro lado de la habitación. Nada. Intentó despertarlas moviéndolas en su lugar, pero parecían estar sumidas en un sueño profundo. De repente, la pequeña hoja del bosque flotó frente a ella haciendo varias piruetas y alejándose de a poco; parecía que quería que la siguiera. Akko trató de atraparla, pero falló cuando la hoja se le escapaba entre las manos. Siguió intentando e intentando, sin darse cuenta que había salido de su habitación...

Leslie no podía dormir para nada bien esa noche. Ya se había dado la vuelta en la cama unas 25 veces sin poder conciliar el sueño. Tal vez eran los nervios de su primer día en una escuela de magia (y tal vez la única) donde su alumnado se conformaba por chicas. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para él desde la mañana: tuvo que llegar sin saber absolutamente nada de la academia donde se perdió un par de veces antes de ser guiado a la oficina de la directora, ser víctima de miradas extrañas, y para colmo se había ganado la enemistad de alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía del todo bien.

En eso pensaba, cuando una extraña hoja con un brillo extraño entró por la rendija de la diminuta ventana de barrotes. La miró detenidamente para examinarla, pero esta se empezó a mover de manera extraña, haciendo que el chico la siguiera hacia afuera de su habitación.  
"Oye, espera!" le grito a una hoja…y después se paró a analizar lo que hizo. **"Le dije a una hoja que se detuviera?"** pensó. No tenía mucho sentido, pero decidió seguirla fuera del cuarto. Al parecer esto no era un fenómeno tan natural.

* * *

 _ **Mayo XX  
12:15 AM**_

Akko había decidido salir a buscar esa hoja, que al parecer la estaba guiando fuera hacia los jardines de Luna Nova. ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía; era meramente instinto perseguir esa clase de cosas que no entendía, pero que le daba curiosidad por descubrir. Otra persona de seguro ya habría salido corriendo o haciendo un alboroto, pero ella era una bruja; sentía que debía estar a la altura del título si quería ser tan grande como su mentora.

Finalmente, esa evasiva hoja termino su trayectoria hacia donde estaba la entrada a la fuente Polaris; aquél lugar enigmático que Akko tuvo la dicha de visitar alguna vez. Se rumoraba que sólo se abría el camino a la fuente para aquellos que buscaban un gran poder, pero sólo podían obtenerlo si estaban lo suficientemente listos, y si eran dignos de recibirlo. Aunque para Akko, esta fuente fue más un lugar de revelaciones, donde aprendió que no podía imitar a su ídolo y maestra Shiny Chariot, sino que debía hacer sólo lo que ella, y nadie más, podía.

La hoja comenzó a moverse de nuevo, esta vez posicionándose en la entrada. Las siete estrellas empezaron a brillar en el arco, abriendo súbitamente el camino hacia la fuente nuevamente. "Esto era lo que querías enseñarme?" preguntó Akko curiosa. En lugar de una respuesta, solo vio cómo la hoja desaparecía dentro del pasaje donde se veían las escaleras que conducían hasta la cima.

De repente escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Leslie venía siguiendo la hoja del bosque de Arcturus, que lo condujo justo donde estaba Akko. Ambos se miraron estupefactos.

"Qué haces aquí?" dijeron al mismo tiempo; se taparon la boca al escuchar que su frase coincidía.  
"No, ¡tú qué haces aquí!" dijeron de nuevo.  
"Sólo seguí a esa hoja y.." de nuevo, se taparon la boca. Era una extraña coincidencia que ambos hayan sido guiados por alguna fuerza mágica hasta la fuente Polaris.

Finalmente fue la castaña quien decidió adelantarse a lo que sea que Leslie fuera a decir. "No tengo idea de qué pasa. De todas maneras, es extraño que nos hayan traído hasta aquí"

"Nos hayan traído?" preguntó el chico de cabello blanco. "Quiénes?"

"Me refiero a las hojas. Ni yo misma tengo idea de qué hago aquí" dudó llevando una mano a su cabeza.  
"Recuerdo que estaba flotando frente a mí y parecía querer que la siguiera. Intenté avisarle a Lotte y Sucy, pero no despertaban."

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, un destello llamó la atención de ambos. **"Entren..."** se escuchó hablar a una misteriosa voz, proveniente de ningún lugar. Ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos, pero decidieron dar unos pasos adelante.

Era la primera vez que Leslie pisaba este lugar, así que dudó bastante acerca de si pasar al otro lado o no. Vio cómo Akko de repente desapareció dentro del extraño arco. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Tal vez si lo atravesaba también lo sabría…

Temeroso, dio un paso dentro, sintiendo algo bastante extraño que golpeaba su su espalda. Lo hacía temblar, pero algo lo empujaba hacia adentro. Frente a él veía a Akko, subiendo unas escaleras luminosas; parecían echas de luz pura. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"No vienes?" preguntó su amiga, con bastante confianza.

Confuso, asintió. Puso uno de sus pies cautelosamente en un escalón, para asegurarse de que estuviera firme. Después otro, y otro, hasta que pudo darle alcance a Akko.  
"Qué es este lugar?" le preguntó a la chica delante suyo.

"Es la fuente Polaris; ¿jamás habías escuchado de ella?" cuestionó.

"Primer día en esta escuela, ¿recuerdas?" le recordó Leslie, a lo que su amiga sólo rió nerviosa.

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta la cima de las escaleras, donde aguardaban las hojas que los habían guiado, frente a la fuente Polaris. **"Bienvenidos…"** dijo de nuevo la misteriosa voz. **"Atsuko Kagari, Leslie Skyfair"**. De pronto, miles de hojas empezaron a volar por toda la sala. Todas hacían un remolino que rodeaba a los chicos, hasta que se fueron agrupando cada vez más en donde estaban las dos hojas.

"Akko, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó algo preocupado Leslie, listo para empezar a blandir su espada si algo peligroso pasaba.

"N-no tengo ni idea!" respondió ella, igual de nerviosa. Quien quiera que fuera, debía tener motivos para armar un gran escándalo con ellos.

De pronto, las hojas se materializaron en un solo ser. Una mujer de cabellos verdes y muy largos, con ramas que parecían cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, ojos con enormes pupilas y una marca en la frente, que asimilaban a las flores…

" **Yo soy Woodward, una de las Antiguas Nueve Brujas"** dijo dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.

Durante su aventura el año pasado, Akko, había escuchado toda clase de historias acerca de las Antiguas Nueve Brujas; de entre ellas, Woodward y Beatrix eran las que más destacaban en nombre. La primera por ser la fundadora del círculo de las Nueve, y la segunda por ser la primera Cavendish. Brujas de gran poder, que pasaron al otro mundo hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, podía ver a la gran Woodward aquí, frente a ella. "E-e-eres un fantasma o algo así...?" preguntó un tanto asustada.

" **Parece que nunca me hubieras visto. ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que fuiste a preguntarme acerca de tu futuro?"**

Entonces, Akko recordó aquél día en que se dio el fenómeno de la Luna Azul. Recordó que había un fantasma, el cuál podía responder cualquier pregunta acerca del pasado, presente y futuro.

* * *

" _Tú puedes contestar todas las preguntas sobre el pasado, el presente y el futuro, ¿verdad?" le preguntó temerosa, con su Vara Brillante en las manos y un deseo enorme de salir corriendo._

 _Aquél ser extraño materializó un rostro junto con todas las ramas que tenía. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo" respondió fríamente. "Pero escúchame con atención. Nadie puede responder lo que yo no puedo responder"_

* * *

"No puede ser…" Su sorpresa fue tal que su grito hizo un eco enorme alrededor. "ERES EL FANTASMA DE LA LUNA AZUL!"

" **En ese momento no era mas que los restos de lo que alguna vez fui"** le dijo. **"Pero si no hubiera sido por tu gran corazón, y tu fe en la magia, jamás me hubiera liberado de mi decadente estado. Quizás yo no estaría más en este mundo"**.

"Espera un minuto" interrumpió Leslie. "¿Esto de las Nueve Antiguas Brujas no era una leyenda?"

" **Así que eso te dijo tu padre…"** respondió la bruja, dejando perplejo al chico.

"¿¡Conocías a mi padre!?" se apresuró a preguntar.

" **Todo a su tiempo, hijo de Ephaestus. Sé paciente."** Su vista ahora se dirigió a Akko. **"Están conscientes del por qué los he guiado hasta aquí?"**

"Eh? Bueno…" se rascó la cabeza en señal de ignorancia. "Realmente no tengo idea."

" **Akko…"** Woodward, quien había estado flotando todo este tiempo sobre ellos, decidió pisar "tierra firme". **"Las estrellas te han elegido para ser la portadora de mi vara."**

"Su…vara?"

" **La Vara Brillante. Aquél objeto que posee la magia de las estrellas, y tiene el poder de cambiar al mundo. Esa vara me pertenecía a mí."** Extendió su mano hacia la chica, formando en ella varios lazos destellando que se manifestaron en siete puntos. Con otro gran destello de magia y luz, se materializó nuevamente la Vara Brillante frente a Akko. Esta quedó sorprendida de ver su antigua reliquia de nuevo, frente a ella. **"Pero ahora"** agregó **"esto te pertenece a ti, y a nadie más."** Contemplando la sorpresa de la chica, lentamente le cedió la vara a esta, quien la sostuvo nuevamente en sus manos.

Podía sentir una cálida y familiar sensación al tenerla en sus manos. Hacía tres meses que la Vara Brillante regresó a las estrellas, en la constelación del carro de la Osa Mayor, conformada por siete brillantes estrellas. "Esto era suyo?" volvió a preguntar curiosa. "Pero por qué lo tengo yo?"

" **Esta es justo la parte que quiero explicarles a los dos".** Esta vez, Woodward sonaba triste. Parecía que algo estaba mal con ella.

 **"Hace mucho tiempo, existió el Gran Triskellion; una magia muy poderosa que emanaba directamente del árbol Yggdrasil, la cual podía cambiar al mundo, según los deseos de quien la poseyera. Sin embargo, durante ese periodo, la magia en el mundo comenzaba a decaer, y las brujas eran vistas de mala forma ante la sociedad. También la envidia y el rencor crecía en los hombres, causando que muchas brujas fueran asesinadas o desterradas de su tierra de origen por portar tales poderes. Para evitar que el Gran Triskellion callera en manos equivocadas, las más grandes y poderosas brujas decidimos crear el sello, donde la magia que cambiaría al mundo se mantendría oculta de aquellos que pudiesen usar su poder para el mal. Si algo parecido volvía a pasar y el sello era roto de nuevo, nos aseguramos de tener una medida para volver a sellar el Gran Triskellion de nuevo. Sellamos nuestros poderes mágicos en las diferentes reliquias que pertenecieron a cada una, esperando a que fueran despertadas, con el propósito de pasar nuestro poder a la siguiente generación de brujas que sellarían esa gran magia. Gracias a ti, la Vara Brillante, mi reliquia, pudo despertar mi poder nuevamente, Atsuko Kagari"**

"Quiere decir que…hay que cerrar de nuevo el sello del Gran Triskellion? ¿Pero cómo voy a hacer eso?"

" **No lo harás sola"** respondió. **"El portador de la otra reliquia te ayudará"** agregó, señalando súbitamente a Leslie.

Él estaba confuso al principio, pensando en que se refería a alguien más. Volteó hacia atrás, pero no vio a nadie. "E-espera...yo?" preguntó crédulamente. "Pero ni siquiera soy parte de una familia de brujas o algo parecido."

" **Pero sabes a quién perteneció esa espada que cargas contigo, ¿cierto?"**

"A mi padre, pero…" de pronto vino a su memoria aquella historia que le había contado su ejemplo de vida; se quedó callado unos segundos, con la mirada hacia la nada. "…pero entonces...ella…". No terminó de formular sus preguntas, puesto que una luz se posaba en su mano tomando la forma de algo alargado. De pronto en su mano ya estaba la reliquia que le mencionaba la gran Woodward, la cuál pasó de la mano de su padre a la suya.

"Espera, cómo es que..!?" preguntó sin terminar. No creía que el objeto que mejor guardado tenía en su "cuarto" estuviera de un momento a otro con él. "P-pero esta es…"

" **La Espada de Runas, en efecto, es la segunda reliquia de las Nueve Antiguas Brujas".** Su mirada se fijó en el chico completamente, haciendo que éste se pusiera algo nervioso ante aquella mirada de ojos verdes. **"Akko"** dijo ahora haciendo mención a su heredera **"…debes ayudar a Leslie, y al resto de las nueve brujas que heredarán nuestra magia. Ambos deben encontrar las reliquias restantes, y entregarlas a su portadora"**

"Cómo sabremos quiénes son?" preguntó la brujita.

" **Estas reliquias elegirán a su portadora. Dependerá de ellas el heredarlas".** Diciendo esto, comenzó a transformarse en una enorme masa de luz entre pétalos de flores y hojas del bosque. **"Esta es la tarea divina que les encargo; mis queridos niños del futuro. Restauren el sello del Gran Triskellion, antes de que sea tarde…"**. Diciendo esto último, desapareció.

Las estrellas alrededor de la fuente de Polaris, al igual que la propia fuente, fueron aumentando su brillo, hasta casi volverse imposible de ver. Akko y Leslie ahora estaban suspendidos en una blanca nada. La castaña veía cómo su amigo desaparecía en la nada, repentinamente. Trataron de alcanzarse con las manos, pero Leslie de repente desapareció en la blanca luz.  
Empezó a entrar en pánico, cuando miró su mano haciendo lo mismo. Luego fue su brazo entero, sus piernas, todo su cuerpo. Y luego…una cálida sensación que la recorría de pies a cabeza hasta dejarla dormida…

* * *

 _ **Mayo 18  
7:00 AM**_

Akko despertó bruscamente de su cama. Al parecer todo lo que había pasado anoche era producto de un sueño. Miró alrededor, mientras veía cómo Sucy y Lotte iban despertando; por alguna razón sabía que no notarían que anoche salió de la recámara.

"Buenos días, Akko" dijo Lotte a su amiga en la parte baja de la litera.

"B-buenos días…" respondió nerviosa esta vez. Todo se sentía extraño, y como si nada hubiera pasado. Era raro que sólo ella recordara ese sueño, y como si se hubiese sentido real.

Sucy se acercó a ver a su amiga, mientras examinaba su cabeza y párpados. "Hmmm…". Se quedó pensando un momento de nuevo y viendo la cabeza de Akko. "Tomaste alguna de mis pociones anoche?" preguntó ella.

"Claro que no! ¡Jamás me atrevería a tomar esos horribles venenos!" respondió irritada, cruzando los brazos. "Buenos días, por cierto"

"Son las siete en punto, dejen de pelear" les recriminó Lotte, tallándose los ojos.

"Disculpa, Lotte, pero es que Akko está actuando extraña desde ayer. Me dio curiosidad saber si estaba bajo alguna clase de hechizo o maldición…"

La mencionada pretendía salir de su cama, pero un objeto en su mano llamó su atención; algo que no había sentido antes.  
Sin dar tiempo, alzó su mano al aire; frente a ella estaba de vuelta la Vara Brillante, sostenida en su mano derecha.  
"No puedes ser..." balbuceó. "Anoche…lo de anoche no fue un sueño…". Sus amigas miraron incrédulas lo que estaba sosteniendo. Tampoco daban crédito a lo que sus ojos vislumbraban.

"La Vara Brillante ha vuelto!"


	4. RLN 4

**IV. Primeros pasos.**

"Esa es…¿¡LA VARA BRILLANTE!?" gritó Lotte, notoriamente sorprendida.  
"Akko, pero dijiste que se había ido a las estrellas, o algo así! ¿Cómo la recuperaste?"

"Y-yo, no lo sé" todavía intentaba acomodar sus ideas por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Ya se había dado cuenta que no fue un sueño solamente. "Pensé que lo había soñado simplemente, ¡pero ahora está aquí!".  
Incluso Sucy también había dejado esa expresión de cansancio muy característica de ella, para cambiarla por una expresiva mueca de sorpresa.  
"Tendrá algo que ver con el gran Triskellion de nuevo?" preguntó.

"No lo sé. Contigo no se sabe si ocurrirá un milagro o una tontería mayor" dijo la amante de los hongos, elevando sus hombros.

"Sucy!" gritó Kagari. Aunque rápidamente se reincorporó a su usual estado alegre. "Pero es increíble que de nuevo la tenga en mi poder" dijo levantándola un poco hacia enfrente.  
"Ni siquiera parece haber cambiado en lo absoluto, desde antes de…aquel asunto…"  
Sus compañeras de pronto la notaron un poco decaída al pensar en esos acontecimientos de hace unos meses, antes del siguiente ciclo escolar. Era verdad que todo resultó bien al final al detener una catástrofe global, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir un poco mal.  
El que su maestra Ursula perdiera la habilidad de volar por no haberla obedecido, la catástrofe que la maestra Croix aprovechó para llevar a cabo sus propios planes, descubrir que su mentora era no solo su más grande ídolo, la fabulosa y desaparecida Shiny Chariot, sino la responsable indirecta de haberle quitado sus habilidades con la magia…

"Oye, y si intentas invocar alguna de las palabras" sugirió su amiga de anteojos. "Tal vez aún funcionen sus hechizos".

Akko asintió, saliendo de su pequeño trance.  
Rápidamente se paró de su cama y se colocó en posición. Tomó la Vara Brillante entre sus manos y la extendió hacia enfrente. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.  
Espero unos cuantos segundos…

…se concentró…

…y se concentró…

"…uuuhm, ¿qué palabra digo?" preguntó ingenuamente, a lo que sus amigas se llevaron una mano al rostro.

"Tal vez debamos probar luego" sugirió de nuevo Lotte. "Debemos prepararnos para ir a clases"

"También deberíamos ir a despertar a nuestro amiguito" dijo Sucy. "Es su segundo día de clases, después de todo"

" **Leslie…?"**  
Entonces a la cabeza de Akko vino de repente esa otra parte de su sueño. Un chico con cabello blanco y una espada en una de sus manos, ambos se encontraban en la fuente Polaris.  
"LESLIE!" gritó de repente. Dejó de prestar atención a sus amigas y, con mucha rapidez, se cambió su pijama por el uniforme habitual de la academia. Salió del cuarto rápidamente hacia la habitación de esa otra parte de "su sueño".

 _ **Mayo 18  
7:30 am**_

Aún se preguntaba qué había pasado. Esa extraña figura verde, que parecía una mujer diciéndole algunas cosas acerca de su "misión" en la vida…  
 **"¿Era esto de lo que hablaba Gran Naga?"** pensó. Aún vestido con un short azúl y una camisa de tirantes usadas como pijama, Leslie miraba fijamente la Espada de Runas. La reliquia que le fue dada por su padre, hace dos años, era una de las reliquias usadas por las nueve antiguas brujas. Eso definitivamente no lo sabía. Y ahora tenía una tarea mucho más grande de lo que él pensó que podría enfrentar, incluso más que sí mismo.

Pensaba en ella hasta que un fuerte golpeteo en su puerta y unos gritos lo llamaban. "LESLIE! LESLIEEEE!" gritaba Akko al otro lado. "¿¡Estás ahí!? ¡Ya despertaste!?"

Al chico le irritó un poco que llamaran así a la puerta, pero dado que se trataba de su primera amiga en la academia, decidió abrir tras unos segundos. "Sí, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó un poco risueño.

"Mira esto!" dijo alzando su Vara Brillante al frente. Leslie entonces se quedó sorprendido; lo de anoche realmente pasó, y tanto él como Akko lo recordaban.

"Esa es tu reliquia!? Quieres decir que no fue una concidencia, sí pasó!"

"Exacto!" Akko se alegraba de que el albino pudiera recordarlo todo.  
"Ahora la cuestión es...qué debemos hacer con ese asunto de sellar el sello de la magia de nuevo?"

"Hmmm…entonces lo de anoche iba en serio" dijo dudoso. "Eso quiere decir que volveremos a ver a Woodward? No tenemos ninguna pista de dónde buscar o a quienes dar dichas reliquias Tal vez debió decirnos algo acerca de ello".

"Sabes…lo mismo me pasó al buscar las palabras que activaban el gran Triskellion" respondió.

"A qué te refieres?"

"Es más complicado de lo que crees" dijo mirando su vara.  
"En realidad pareciera que, si buscaba las palabras, no aparecían. Pero si no lo hacía, se manifestaban ante mí. Raro, ¿no?"

"Err…" Leslie no entendía nada de lo que su amiga intentaba decirle, dándolo a entender así por su expresión confusa.

"Te lo cuento más tarde. Mientras tanto, ¿no deberías cambiarte? Tenemos clase en media hora" le sugirió nerviosa, señalando el conjunto que traía puesto.

"¿¡AH!? ¿¡Tan pronto!?" dijo él, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta para cambiarse rápidamente y tomar lo necesario para iniciar sus clases. Detrás de la puerta se escuchaban unos enormes ruidos de objetos volando y cayendo por toda la habitación; parecía que Leslie no era tan organizado realmente para su habitación. Finalmente salió agitado y cambiado.  
"¡De acuerdo, estoy listo!"

 _ **Mayo 18  
10:00 am**_

"Esto…esto no es real, ¿verdad?" expresó confundido y algo asustado. La clase de vuelo en escoba, impartida por la maestra Nelson, había comenzado. Empezarían a volar desde la torre de la Luna Nueva, a una considerable altura. Si había algo que no disfrutaba para nada, eran las grandes alturas. Podía enfrentarse cara a cara con cualquier wyvern, atravesar cuevas oscuras sin linternas, incluso dejar que cientos de arañas venenosas se le subieran encima, y él jamás se inmutaría; pero las alturas era algo que jamás pudo superar, pues la gravedad era una fuerza contra la que nadie podría combatir. Además, el vértigo que le causaban los más de 100 metros no lo hacía reaccionar de la mejor manera.

Mientras las alumnas hablaban unas con otras, Akko estaba más que entusiasmada por empezar. Había estado practicando durante las vacaciones de fin de año, ahora que podía volar en una escoba, y estaba segura que nada podría salir mal.  
"Dónde está la maestra? ¡Ya quiero comenzar a montar esta cosa!" exclamó desesperadamente feliz.

"Calmate; provocarás que todo mundo se tire de aquí" le dijo Sucy algo irritada.

"Bueno, cualquiera estaría emocionado si tuviera la oportunidad de volar en escoba" dijo Lotte esta vez. "Estuviste practicando, ¿cierto?"

"Puedes apostarlo!"

"Me alegro mucho por ti". Lotte se sentía orgullosa de que su amiga al fin supiera manejar una escoba, sin lastimarse en el intento.  
"¿Y tú que dices, Leslie? Estás listo para vol-" no se atrevió a terminar de hablar. Ver la cara de espanto del chico la alarmó un poco.  
"Le-Le-Le-Leslie! ¿¡Qué pasa!?" preguntó horrorizada.

El pobre chico no podía reaccionar; la altura lo dejó paralizado y no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirar a Yanson.

En eso, una figura venía bajando desde los cielos, volando en una escoba con unos googles puestos. Era la maestra Nelson, encargada de la clase que se les impartiría. Aterrizó en la parte más lejana de la plataforma de vuelo, y luego se decidió a decir algunas palabras.  
"Buenos días a todas! Espero hayan estado mejorando su manejo con escoba, porque el año pasado la mayoría no tuvo el desempeño que esperaba" dijo de una manera algo ruda. Las alumnas, de cualquier forma, ya se habían acostumbrado a su forma de hablar, a excepción de las de nuevo ingreso.  
"Espero podamos ver mejorías en ustedes; y ya saben, ¡nada de pasarse de listas haciendo piruetas o acrobacias!" continuó. Todas asintieron.  
"Bien, entonces formen una fila y salgan una por una. Llegarán hasta dónde está ese banderín rojo en el cielo." indicó señalando un banderín en el cielo, sujetado por dos hadas.  
"Esperarán a sus grupos ahí y después les daré nuevas indicaciones. Y recuerden que el hechizo para volar es Tia Freyre. Vamos, ¡muévanse!" presionó.

Una a una, las alumnas fueron saliendo de la plataforma en sus escobas, volando hasta el punto designado. Akko estaba impaciente por que fuera su turno ya; quería mostrarles a todas que podía surcar los cielos sin la necesidad de que alguien la sostuviera. Al fin era su turno, pero fue detenida por Nelson justo antes de que decidiera dar un paso.  
"¡Espera un segundo ahí, jovencita!" le dijo. "No estoy segura que debas intentar esto desde semejante altura."

"Descuide" respondió Kagari. "Le prometo que verá una mejoría notable en mí"

"Bueno, si ese es el caso…" le cedió el paso sin decir nada más.

Akko tomó un respiro profundo para relajarse. Entonces, centró su mirada en la punta de la plataforma. Tomó algo de impulso corriendo, se lanzó de la torre con la escoba entre sus piernas y gritó "TIA FREYRE!".

Lo último que se vio de ella fue que descendió a gran velocidad de la torre. La maestra estaba decepcionada, sin mencionar que le preocupaba que su alumna se hubiera hecho daño.  
"Tonta; le dije que no debía hacer est-" inmediatamente dejó de hablar; pues un ventarrón proveniente del suelo se elevaba junto con Akko, montando en su escoba. Estaba boquiabierta y definitivamente sorprendida.  
"Kagari! Atsuko Kagari está volando!" exclamó sorprendida y complacida, pues su peor alumna ahora podía lograr lo que ella creía imposible para sus estándares.

Akko desvió la mirada desde el aire hacia su maestra. "Le dije que notaría una mejora en mí!". Con eso dicho, retomó el vuelo hacia el punto designado.

"Rayos, ahora va a empezar a presumir acerca de la clase de hoy" sentenció Sucy, un poco más alegre de lo normal.

"¡Vamos, hay qué alcanzarla!" le dijo Lotte, a lo que ella asintió. Ambas tomaron el vuelo rumbo a donde estaba su amiga.

Mientras tanto, Leslie observaba cómo sus amigas estaban flotando encima de sus escobas, en un lejano punto y fuera de su alcance. Lo peor era que seguía él. No podía sentirse más aterrado que como estaba ahora (o eso decía a sus adentros). Sentía cómo se formaba un nudo en su estómago que le causaba molestias al intentar moverse.

"¡Oye, tú!" le llamó la maestra Nelson. El chico salió unos segundos de su temor. "Parece que no sabes que la escoba va debajo para volar. Eres el chico nuevo, ¿cierto?" Leslie asintió en respuesta.  
"Bien, ya que eres nuevo, debo darte algunas indicaciones antes de que empieces a montar esta cosa" mencionó levantando su escoba en alto.  
"Primero, debes presentar tu escoba". El chico la imitó, llevando su escoba al frente. "Luego debes colocarte en posición…" dijo mientras colocaba la escoba en su entrepierna, acto que Leslie imitó. "Y después de eso, debes gritar TIA FREYRE, y emprenderás el vuelo".

"Cómo?" dijo confundido, le parecía un hechizo muy inusual y poco claro de decir.  
"Tia Freyre?" Inmediatamente y sin previo aviso, el chico salió volando, aferrado a su escoba mágica. Un grito de terror y sorpresa no se hizo esperar, así como la mirada atónita de todas las alumnas. Mientras tanto, él estaba intentando estabilizar ese "trozo de madera volador" para no caer tan pronto a la vez que daba vueltas sin control en el aire.  
"ALGUIEN BÁJEME DE ESTA COSA!" gritó aterrado. Con suma desesperación, empezó a enderezarse en el aire, forcejeó unos momentos con su escoba, y al fin estaba en el aire. Ahora el problema era que su entrepierna le molestaba. **"Ugh, ¿en serio debo volar así todo el tiempo?"** pensó.

"Oye!" escuchó que lo llamaban desde abajo. "Dije que nada de pasarse de listos!" le regaño la maestra Nelson.

"Lo siento!" respondió de vuelta. "Realmente no sé qué paso!"  
Sin embargo, voltear hacia abajo hizo que sus temores regresaran al instante. Al comenzar a asustarse por la altura perdió la concentración, y lentamente fue descendiendo hasta parecer una caída en picada. Sabía que debía concentrarse en ese momento o el golpe sería fatal para él, pero le costaba trabajo intentar ponerse derecho mientras caía a una inevitable ida a la enfermería.

De repente, sintió que alguien lo sostuvo de una mano sin previo aviso, salvándolo en el acto de ser cubierto de vendas.  
"¡Vaya, parece que alguien tiene un potencial peor que el de Akko!" dijo su salvadora. "Creí que los chicos eran buenos para esta clase de cosas".

Leslie volteó a ver a la persona que lo sostenía. Una chica con una cabellera que parecía fuego, con una mirada determinada y casi burlona. A diferencia de Akko y compañía, ella tenía una cinta verde atada al sombrero.  
"Huh? Oye, tu cabello está en llamas…" señaló algo mareado.

"Nah, siempre se ve así de genial. No es como si fuera Inferno Cop". Lo ayudó a subir con ella a la escoba.  
"Por cierto, ver a un chico en Luna Nova es algo muy raro. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" preguntó ella.

"Leslie".

"Ese no es nombre de niña?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Oye! ¡Yo no elegí cómo llamarme!" renegó. "De todos modos, gracias por salvarme, eeehmm…"

"Amanda" respondió galante. "Soy Amanda O'Neill". En eso, otras brujas venían a acompañarla. Una chica muy pequeña con una escoba que tenía unas extrañas modificaciones mecánicas; y otra chica algo robusta de pelo rosado, la cual no paraba de comer frituras. La pequeña traía otra cosa entre sus manos y se la dio a Amanda. "Por cierto, esto es tuyo" le dijo a Leslie, dándole su escoba de vuelta.

"Oh; gracias" dijo sorprendido, y procedió a subir lenta y temerosamente a su escoba. "Honestamente, me asusta mucho la altura a la que estamos".

"HAH! Eso suena tan cobarde viniendo de un chico"

"Eh…?"

"Bueno, el secreto es no mirar tanto hacia abajo. Es más, imagina que naturalmente eres quien puede volar, y no la escoba" le aconsejó mientras emprendía el vuelo. "Hazme un favor y no te quedes estorbando. Nosotras seguíamos de ti" dicho esto se dirigió al punto donde se encontraba la bandera roja, junto con Jazminka y Constanze, sus compañeras de equipo.

"Bueno…no me queda de otra mas que tomar ese consejo a estas alturas" dijo para sí mismo.  
"…ey, genial! Un juego de palabras".  
Se posicionó de la manera menos incómoda posible en su escoba, y lentamente fue ascendiendo hasta llegar donde lo esperaban Akko, Lotte y Sucy, de una manera bastante torpe, claro.

 _ **Mayo 18  
11:05 am**_

"Odio…la clase de vuelo…" decía mientras su rostro estaba desplomado en la mesa de la cafetería, completamente desanimado y cansado.

Akko, por su parte, estaba fascinada por los resultados obtenidos. Nunca antes la maestra la había calificado con algo mayor a una C-.  
"Bromeas? ¡Fue fascinante!" exclamó claramente emocionada. "Vieron cuando salté de la plataforma? ¡Y-y-y cuando terminé por salir volando hacia arriba! ¡La maestra realmente se quedó impresionada!".  
Estaba tan ocupada tratando de dar una buena impresión de su primera clase de vuelo en el año, que no se dio cuenta que Sucy había puesto un brebaje en su té. Se sentó un momento para sorber un poco del té, y continuó hablando. "Oigan, ¿no creen que deberíamos salir en escoba los cuatro juntos un día? Sería bastante diverphtidhblabblehg…bleh!?"  
Dejó de hablar justo en ese instante, ya que su lengua estaba muy aguada y algo grande para caber en su boca. Después de notarlo, inmediatamente entró en pánico durante unos segundos.

"Akko! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?" le preguntó aterrada Lotte, quien sostenía a su amiga de un hombro para que no hiciera un alboroto.

"Su lengua está bastante esponjosa y muy aguada. Eso es normal?" preguntaba Leslie curioso, a lo que sólo recibió una mirada funesta de su amiga castaña.  
"N-no dije nada…"

Entonces, de reojo, Akko alcanzó a ver cómo su amiga de cabello púrpura intentaba contener sus carcajadas, mientras sostenía la curiosa botella con poción amarilla que había estado observando durante días. "FHUFHIII!" reclamó aún con su lengua de fuera.

"Aaah, el regreso a clases siempre es divertido cuando tienes un conejillo de indias…" dijo relajada y sorbiendo de su taza de té.

Mientras la castaña hacía rabietas y sus amigos intentaban calmarla, una figura se apareció junto a la mesa donde estaban. "Ah, aquí estaban. ¡Buenos días a todos!" dijo sonriente la maestra Ursula.

"Maestra Ursula" la llamó Lotte. "Qué hace aquí? Creí que tenía clase"

"Mhafeftfra Uffhula!?" torpemente intentó meter la lengua en su boca sin éxito, pues le daba pena que la viera así.

Miró a su alumna favorita de cerca, examinando lo que le había pasado. "Sucy, otra vez jugando con pociones? Te vas a meter en problemas un día de estos" regañó.

"Lo siento; sabe que no puedo evitar pasar oportunidades así". Por dentro, sin embargo, aún se reía a carcajadas enormes, que no podía demostrar en público.

"Descuida, Akko. Quédate quieta" dijo de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la mencionada. Sacó su varita y, con un solo movimiento y un destello verde, regresó su lengua a la normalidad. "Listo"

Leslie quedó sorprendido de nueva cuenta. Había hecho magia sanadora antes, pero nunca con tanta destreza como ella. "Wow, eso fue increíble! ¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"Tendremos tiempo para enseñar esa clase de cosas después" dijo evadiendo la pregunta. "Por ahora, necesito que ustedes cuatro me acompañen a la dirección por favor"  
Los cuatro se quedaron mirando algo acusados, pensando que habrían roto alguna regla o algo. Sin embargo, Akko y Leslie estaban más nerviosos. ¿Qué tal si se habían enterado de que anoche estaban fuera?  
"Descuiden, no es nada grave ni una falta" agregó rápidamente Ursula al ver la cara de ambos. "La directora necesita de los cuatro simplemente. Vengan, diré que no entrarán a las siguientes dos clases"

"Bueno!" exclamó la castaña repentinamente levantándose de su asiento. "Si se trata de no ir a clases, pues ya vámonos". Dicho esto, fue la primera en adelantarse, seguida de cerca de sus amigos y la señorita Callistis.


End file.
